


Toasted

by nukacolass



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Jokes, M/M, Sandwiches, Wordcount: 100-500, sort of russian bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3961291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nukacolass/pseuds/nukacolass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That'll be $4.20, oh right, do you want the sandwich toasted?" The red-head asked tonelessly. </p><p>Steve smiled cheekily. "Yeah just blaze it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toasted

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this text post on Tumblr that said ""the lady at the sandwich shop today was like "That'll be 4.20 luv, would you like it toasted?" and i nodded and said "blaze it" and the guy working at the sandwich toaster lost it."" and i was like "oh my god this is a great prompt" so here we go!
> 
> ps i wrote this instead of resting bc im sick so it's crappy and rly short and abrupt but my writing is rusty so please constructive criticism is welcome!

Steve just wanted his breakfast. Unfortunately, his day continued to get worse as the shop had a line out the door. But there were only two more people before his turn and the brunette with his hair tied back at the toasting/coffee station was pretty cute so that had to count for something, right? 

Once it was Steve's turn he ordered his usual order, a bacon, egg and cheese breakfast sandwich and a mocha frappuccino. As the blonde went to pull out his wallet the red-haired cashier, Natasha as her name tag said, told him his total. 

"That'll be $4.20, oh right, do you want the sandwich toasted?" The red-head asked tonelessly.

Steve smiled cheekily. "Yeah just blaze it." 

As he said it he heard a cough and a hardly choked back laugh come from the toasting station. Cute Toaster Boy was laughing. Hysterically. 

Natasha rolled her eyes and threw a pen at the boy who quickly collected himself and muttered something in what Steve thought was Russian. The cashier threw something else before turning back to Steve who handed her the money. 

The toaster dinged as she said "Sorry about him, he's an idiot." Steve chuckled as the toaster boy gave Natasha the sandwich, told her something in Russian and handed her Steve's coffee, smiling brightly. 

Natasha raised her brows and looked at Steve before handing him a bag with his sandwich and setting his drink in front of him on the counter. "James is telling me you should pay extra attention to the cup on your way out." She smiles wickedly. 

"Told you not to call me that!" The two heard a shout from the back where the boy, James, had retreated to make the next customers coffee. Natasha laughed and said, "Have a nice day, Blondie." 

Steve looked at his cup on the way out,  _ **929-245-1023 call me!,- Bucky.**  _


End file.
